


[Podfic] everything i’ve ever let go of had claw marks on it (you’re in a car with a beautiful boy) [by gyzym]

by melthedestroyer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melthedestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drives like he talks like he fights like he lives: reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] everything i’ve ever let go of had claw marks on it (you’re in a car with a beautiful boy) [by gyzym]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everything i've ever let go of had claw marks on it (you're in a car with a beautiful boy)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11234) by gyzym. 



**Download link** : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?174tod103oqtg1w  
**Title** : “everything i’ve ever let go of had claw marks on it (you’re in a car with a beautiful boy)”  
**Author** : gyzym  
**Reader** : melthedestroyer  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Pairing** : Stiles/Derek  
**Length** : ~11min  
**File** : 6MB (.mp3)   
**Original Text** : http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/28164832029/everything-ive-ever-let-go-of-had-claw-marks-on-it

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first Teen Wolf fanfictions I read, and probably the first where I screamed “YES. THIS. THIS IS WHO THEY ARE, YES.” I do hope I did it justice. ((Dylan O’Brien refuses to inhabit my vocal cords no matter what I try))
> 
> Still a giant newbie at all of this, so any constructive criticism is welcome and asked for (sound quality, voices, editing techniques, anything), as well as just suggestions on how to improve the all-over experience (I’ve seen adding music is generally a thing??)
> 
> This fic is only on gyzym's tumblr so far, not archived here. The link leads back to the tumblr post, so go there if you wanna say anything to her about the fic itself!


End file.
